


Teacher's pet

by nympheanevil



Series: Teacher's pet [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SebaCiel - Freeform, sebastian is too dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympheanevil/pseuds/nympheanevil
Summary: "I am not here to teach you math. Am I, Ciel?" he teased on his ear, pulling the book aside -- fingers curling around the boy's exposed inner thighs.Ciel let out a soft gasp, feeling an erection poking on his butt, "Sebas..""It's Mr. Michaelis to you,"
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Teacher's pet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745368
Comments: 13
Kudos: 201





	Teacher's pet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nymphet of Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281834) by [Amanitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanitus/pseuds/Amanitus). 



Hurried steps ran towards the door after hearing the intercom. Ciel opened the door to his teacher. The man wore a white shirt underneath a black waistcoat and raven trousers. Professor Michaelis was kind enough to spare an hour of his Saturday to tutor the kid; he was Vincent's son, after all.

Ciel led the teacher to the living room, where he already had his books and notebooks displayed on the table. Vincent was a single father and worked even on the weekends so he could take care of his son. Needless to say, he didn't have time to supervise the session. Not that he needed to anyway.

The male sat on the couch, watching the kid opening the textbook. He had known Ciel for a while. He was always invited to the Phantomhive's family reunions, being Vincent's close friend. He would lie if he said the boy didn't stand out to him -- with his shy manners to approach him, and the way he stared at him as he chatted with his dad. He was what he would call - cute.

Ciel asked him if it was okay if they reviewed a topic from his math class, and he agreed, even though he taught history at college. The boy approached the book to the teacher; it was basic math. The kid was in his last year of middle school, after all.

Sebastian almost let out a soft chuckle at seeing how easy the problems were, "What exactly do you don't understand, Ciel?"

The boy sat next to him on the couch, perhaps a bit too close for his thin thighs to touch the teacher's legs. He pointed at the fractions with his pencil, but the male was too distracted, seeing how skinny the boy was through the shorts he wore. He thought about how easy it would be to wrap them with one hand. But he brushed those thoughts off, returning his sight to the book.

Sebastian explained to him how to solve them, perhaps a little too sweet and slow for a thirteen-year-old boy. Ciel stood up from the couch to grab an eraser from the table, bending his hips enough for his shirt to lift slightly. Sebastian wondered if his milky white complexion was inherited from his mom, and that slender waist too -- or maybe that's just how young boy's bodies were shaped, he didn't know for sure.

The kid was too naive and nervous. He noticed how his small tone trembled when he was trying to explain what he didn't understand. Ciel was beautiful, with his doll-like features; he guessed those were Vincent's genes instead.

Sebastian pulled Ciel by his waist, sitting him on his lap. Explaining him it would be easier that way, and he almost laughed. Ciel rubbed his butt on top of the male's inner thighs as he found a position to be comfortable. The teacher let his eyes close for a moment at how good the friction of the boy's clothed ass felt over him. Maybe he would allow himself to indulge in those innocent movements. That is, if they were innocent.

Almost hugging the boy, he held the book in front of him. Telling him to solve the problems in the first row. And Ciel did as told, perhaps too obediently as the breath of his tutor tickled his neck. Sebastian leaned towards the boy, his lips almost touching the shell, "The first one's wrong," he rasped -- and Ciel swallowed a yelp.

He wondered what else could he teach the boy. Science. English. Teaching him about the second world war as the boy sat on his legs would be too naughty, even for him. He felt Ciel rubbing his butt against his shaft, slowly. Maybe the kid thought the teacher wouldn't notice, but how could he not. A wicked smirk curled on the man's lips, grabbing the boy by the hips to sit him all the way back to his chest.

"I am not here to teach you math. Am I, Ciel?" he teased on his ear, pulling the book aside -- fingers curling around the boy's exposed inner thighs.

Ciel let out a soft gasp, feeling an erection poking on his butt, "Sebas.."

"It's Mr. Michaelis to you," he corrected, as his hand slid under the boy's shorts, raising an eyebrow when he felt the lack of underwear. "Did you plan this to happen, you _boywhore_?" And Ciel nodded, shrugging the fabric of the male's pants as he felt the teacher's fingers barely touching his little cock.

"Do you fantasize about your daddy's friend touching you like this?" And Ciel nodded again, shutting his eyes as the teacher unzipped his denim shorts, "Speak, you have a mouth."

"Yes."

He wrapped his fingers around the boy's erection, feeling how his skin shivered at the touch. "Yes what?

A moan, "Yes, Mr. Michaelis."

" _Mmm_. Good boy." He stroked the boy softly, teasing the head with his thumb -- thinking about how small he was. _Oh_ the things he could to him. "Do you touch yourself thinking about my cock?"

"Ngh.. yes, sir."

Sebastian ran his free hand on the boy's leg, smirking at how it almost covered his entire thigh. The boy shuddered against his chest. Against his cock. "What else happens on that rotten fantasy of yours?"

Ciel raised his pelvis, making his shorts fall on his knees, "I call you daddy."

" _Ah_ \- Bend over," he ordered, pushing Ciel's chest against the couch. He took a good look at that pink hole. It was dripping. He touched it, "Is this lube?"

He nodded.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes daddy."

Sebastian let out a groan deep from his throat. " _What did you put inside here? Your little fingers?_ " He chuckled, his digit sliding inside too easily. Ciel moaned. Of course he moaned. "I wonder what Vincent would say.. if he knew he had a _whore_ for a son." And Ciel bit back a moan as Sebastian hit that too sweet spot. "Or maybe.. you _fantasize_ about him too."

Ciel shook his head as he had his gaze locked on the couch before him. "Oh, you _do_ , you shameless slut.”

"No daddy, I don- _ahh_ ," Sebastian slapped his ass, watching the boy twitch and pant.

It was delicious to him how submissive Ciel was -- how sultry that lithe body moved before him. "I didn't give you permission to speak." He kept his stroke inside the boy, "You - what else do you fantasize about?"

"I suck your cock."

Sebastian bit his lip, feeling the ache of his own heat between his legs. "You are a _slut_." And Ciel moaned, "You like it when daddy calls you that?"

"Yess." 

"What else?" He stretched a second finger, "What else do I do to you?"

Ciel groaned, "You fuck me."

He liked how that word rolled on that hot mouth. "Is that so?" He spread the cheeks, heavy breathing at the sight of that hot pucker. Small. Reddened. Tight. "You want daddy's cock inside you?" And he unzipped his pants.

"Yes. Yes, please."

Sebastian sat behind him, and Ciel lifted his ass -- his pink shirt rolling to his chest. "Look at you. When did you learn to arch yourself like that?" He took out his cock, stroking himself at the sight of that fucked up child. And Ciel turned to look at him, begging.

"Daddy's going to give you want." He placed the tip on his hole, slowly burying himself inside it. Hot walls wrapping around him. "Ah - Ciel, fuck." He gripped the hips, pushing himself harder.

The boy whimpered, cried. Tears wetting the couch. Sebastian leaned over him, his hand stroking the boy's cock as he buried his mouth on the curve of the boy's neck. "You feel so good around daddy, ngh." He bit his back -- hard. Making sure to leave marks on that porcelain skin.

Sebastian turned the boy around, and he looked too lewd, with his flushed cheeks and neck. That look. The boy's crying face only deepening his arousal. _Oh_ , what a fucked up man he was. He slowed his pace, pulling out slowly and thrusting hard.

" _Take_ a good look. At _this_. At exactly _who_. Is _fucking_ you." He picked up his pace, and Ciel clenched the man's long sleeves. "You hear me? _Daddy's_ fucking you - ah."

Ciel looked down at how that man's cock disappeared inside his body with every thrust. The sound it made when he slapped his skin. And Sebastian didn't lose sight from his face. " _Fuck_." he was enjoying it. He swallowed, "Is _this_ what you want?"

Ciel nodded, sobbing, "Yes, daddy."

" _Mmm_ \-- Yes. Call for _daddy_."

Toes curled around the man's hips. Hot moans so delicious to his ears. He cupped the boy's cheeks, "Fuck baby, you are beautiful." He smashed his mouth against his. Hot. Wet. Ciel made muffled moans against his tongue as he hit his prostate with every sharp thrust.

He felt Ciel tightening around him, "You want to come?" And he stroked the boy's cock, "Come, come in daddy's hand."

Ciel pushed his head back, and Sebastian stroke him faster as the boy made a strangled sound. Sebastian felt him convulsing around him. Ciel was gripping on his cock so tight it was almost painful. Sebastian saw hot liquid on his fingers, dripping down the boy's abdomen.

Sebastian kept pushing himself into that over-stimulated prostate. " _What a dirty boy you are.. taking my cock raw."_ He huffed, ignoring the boy's whines. Coming inside him with a deep groan -- slowing his pace as he raked his nails on the boy's thighs.

Both panted, and Sebastian traced the curve of Ciel's waist covered in cum. Staring back at the child, possessively, lusciously. He already looked forward to the next Saturday. How willingly would he offer to _tutor_ the boy again.

_"Oh, Vincent, only if you knew.."_

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will write more about their not too casual meetings while Vincent's gone..


End file.
